<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Edge of a New Beginning by gllh0222</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948804">Edge of a New Beginning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gllh0222/pseuds/gllh0222'>gllh0222</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friend Ron, Childbirth, Good Brother Ron, Infant Loss, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, induced labour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:21:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gllh0222/pseuds/gllh0222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby James is scheduled to make his entrance into the world, unfortunately Harry is on an undercover mission and Draco will have to give birth alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Edge of a New Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: This is not a happy story. It mentions infant loss, miscarriage, etc.</p><p>I wrote a sequel! I’m still trying to link it. But check it out https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960498</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco Malfoy was used to hospitals. </p><p>One could even say he liked them and after 15 years of working as a Healer, St. Mungo’s had long since felt like his second home. </p><p>Today however, he wished he could be as far away from the hospital as possible. </p><p>Like every Tuesday, he had arrived an hour ahead of his shift, making his way up to the sixth floor obstetrics department for his appointment with Healer Mitchell. At 29 weeks pregnant Draco loved his weekly chance to see how his baby was developing. </p><p>This week though, something felt seriously wrong.              </p><p>Almost immediately following the heart rate scan, Mitchell had excused himself and told Draco to “hang-tight.” Twenty minutes later, Draco was close to losing his mind. </p><p>Before he could completely go spare, the healer returned with a grim expression, “Healer Malfoy, is it possible to get your husband here?”</p><p>“No. He’s on a mission. He’ll be unreachable until at least Sunday.”</p><p>“Perhaps, a close trusted friend or your mother.”</p><p>“My mother’s dead.” Draco breathed. “David, what’s wrong”</p><p>Sitting, the healer turned to him and said, “I’m not sure what happened, but it looks like the baby has developed obitus cordis.”</p><p>Hand on his bump, he looked at Mitchell, “You know I was never good with the obstetrics courses. What does that mean? Is it going to be ok? Of course it’s not ok, you look like you’ve seen a boggart.”</p><p>“I’m afraid it means the baby will be incompatible with life. If it even made it to term and survived the birth, your baby would have a week, maybe two if there were a miracle.”</p><p>Before he could even process the news, the healer moved on, “Unfortunately, we do have to move quickly now that we’ve discovered it. If you were a witch, we’d let you progress until the baby could be be delivered normally. However, since this is a largely magical complication and male pregnancies rely so heavily on magic, we can’t wait, otherwise your own life could very well be on the line. We have to induce you tomorrow.”</p><p>Openly crying now, he looked at the healer and questioned, “But Harry?”</p><p>“I’m afraid we cannot wait.”</p><p>***<br/>
In the hour following his appointment, Draco had held it together surprisingly well. </p><p>Upon departing the sixth floor, he had sent owls to Ron and Molly, urgently asking them to dinner that evening. He had even had his secretary transfer all his appointments to his fellow Mind Healers, knowing full well it would probably be weeks until he was in a condition to return to work. </p><p>But sitting in his office, he knew he was facing his worst task yet. </p><p>In the ten years he and Harry had been married, Harry had been on close to a hundred undercover missions and each time they had the same policy: no spousal contact whatsoever. </p><p>Draco knew he couldn’t just send Harry an owl, Merlin knew that it would put him and the whole operation at risk, but he deserved to be there for the birth of his son, even more knowing his son’s life would be so short.</p><p>Resolved Draco walked over the floo in corner and stuck his head in, “Auror Robards?”</p><p>The gruff man turned from his desk to face the fire, “Healer Malfoy? What are you doing in my floo?”</p><p>“I know this is highly unusual sir, but I need to know if it’s at all possible for you to pull Auror Potter from his mission?”</p><p>“It would be almost impossible,” the man barked, “can it not wait until Sunday?”</p><p>“I’m afraid something happened and I need Harry back as soon as possible.”</p><p>“Well I’m sorry son, but Sunday is as soon as possible.”</p><p>Draco knew that Robards probably assumed pulling Harry from the mission could be dangerous and resigned himself to the fact that Harry would not be there tomorrow.</p><p>“Alright, thank you sir.” he bit out, before sealing his floo. </p><p>After his conversation with Robards an eerie silence filled his office. </p><p>Harry would not be there for the birth of his son, in all likeliness he may never even met his son. Draco couldn’t handle the thought; good, sweet Harry who yearned for a family- who deserved a family- would lose yet another chance at his dream.  </p><p>***</p><p>Serval attempts at distracting himself later, it was time for Draco to meet with Molly and Ron.<br/>
Stepping out of the floo at the Burrow, Draco was greeted with an unusual site, the table where dozens of Weasleys normally ate, held only Ron, Molly and Arthur.</p><p>“Draco, darling,” Molly exclaimed, pulling him into a hug, “how lovely to see you!”</p><p>“Where is everyone?” he asked, sitting across from his father-in-law.</p><p>“Well you just seemed a little off in your letter” Arthur stated, “and Ron mentioned you asked Robards to pull Harry from his mission. We figured maybe it would better if tonight was just us.”</p><p>At their thoughtfulness, Draco began to cry, letting himself feel for the first time since his appointment.</p><p>“Now, now dear,” Molly cried, pulling him into yet another hug, “what’s happened?”</p><p>“The baby has something called obitus cordis. It’s not going survive. They want to induce tomorrow.”</p><p>“That’s why you need Harry pulled from the mission.” Ron looked at him. </p><p>“Robard’s said it wouldn’t be possible.”</p><p>“I know that mission. There’s no safe way to pull him early, but I can send him a message, let him know he needs to wrap up asap.”</p><p>“Could you?” Molly turned to her son. </p><p>“There’s no sense in being Deputy Head, if I can’t even get my best mate home in time to meet his son.”</p><p>With a nod, Ron stood and made his way to the floo, disappearing into the flames before Draco could respond. </p><p>“Alright love, you’ll sleep here tonight. Ron’s off doing what he can to get Harry there tomorrow. We’ll take the night, rest as much as you can and tomorrow we’ll head to the hospital together.”</p><p>***</p><p>Draco rose before dawn, tired of trying to relax. </p><p>Throwing on one of the shirts Harry kept in Ron’s old room, he made his way down to the kitchen. </p><p>Downstairs he was surprised to find Hermione sitting at the table, a bag of his belongings beside her.</p><p>“Sorry, I know you hate when people touch your things.” she said, “But Ron told me what’s going on and I figured you’d probably need some stuff.”</p><p>“Yes, I probably do. Thank you.”</p><p>“Are you ready for this?”</p><p>“Not at all.” he sighed, “Usually when you do this, it’s that moment at the end when you finally meet your baby that keeps you going. For me it’s the worst thing that could happen because five minutes later it could just be over.”</p><p>Without a word, she reached over to grab his hand and Draco was glad for her silence, not wanting to hear another pitying remark.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Around nine, Draco and his Weasleys arrived on the sixth floor, ready as they could be to get started.</p><p>At breakfast they had decided that Hermione and Molly would be his birthing partners, both having been through the ordeal themselves. In turn Arthur would act as a messenger, informing the rest of the family of Draco’s status.</p><p>Upon his arrival in the Labour and Delivery ward, Draco was quickly shown to his room and told change. </p><p>Nearly as soon as he sat on the bed, Healer Mitchell was walking in the room. “Morning Draco. How are we doing today?”</p><p>“Physically, I’m the same as I was yesterday”</p><p>“Well that’s the best we can ask for.” he sighed, “Now I know today is going to be difficult, but I’ve got my best team here for you today. They’ve all been informed of the situation and our goal is to make this as smooth and comfortable as it can be. Ok?”</p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>“Alright. If there’s anything we can do, just let us know. That goes for your partners too.”</p><p>“Thank you Healer Mitchell,” Hermione nodded politely, “now what are the next steps? How exactly do we get started?”</p><p>“Healer Malfoy, if you could place your feet in the stirrups, please.”</p><p>With Hermione’s help, Draco did as asked, a faint blush colouring his cheeks as he bared his arse for his collegue.</p><p>“Our first step is to take this salve,” Mitchell said, coating his finger, “and place it on the cervix. Over the next three to five hours, the cervix will ripen and that should begin the contractions and therefore labour.”</p><p>At that, he could feel the healer’s finger breach his hole and begin applying the potion inside him. After a few moments of awkwardness, Mitchell removed his finger and looked at Draco, “And now we wait”</p><p>***</p><p>Four hours later the contractions still hadn’t started and Draco was bored. </p><p>With a sigh he turned to Hermione and joked, “Was having Rose this boring?”</p><p>“God no,” she laughed, “when that child decided to make her entrance, she was ready. I think we had two hours from the time I noticed the contractions, to the time she was here.”</p><p>“Ugh, I wish.” he huffed, “Yesterday, they were this needs to happen immediately, no we can’t wait on your husband. Today it’s just waiting.”</p><p>***</p><p>After seven hours of nothing, the Healer returned, “Anything yet?”</p><p>With a sigh Draco shook his head no.</p><p>“Alright, let me see.” and again the healer was inside him, feeling around for his cervix.</p><p>“So some very good news, your cervix is ripe. Exactly how we want it too feel ahead of labour. But with no contractions yet, we have to move to the next step, which is breaking the amniotic sac. Once we do that things should start moving along.”</p><p>Breaking his water was easy enough, with a swish of the healer’s wand and a slight pop, pressure Draco hadn’t known he was feeling was gone and a clear fluid was pooling at the base of the bed. </p><p>“Nice and clear, just what we’re looking for,” Mitchell stated before vanishing it. “Now to help things progress, I’m going to need you to walk around, relax in the water, basically just move around and let your body do its thing.”</p><p>***</p><p>Draco’s in the hallway, walking with Hermione when he feels his first contraction. </p><p>In the books, the first contractions are supposed to be easy, barely felt by the carrier. In induction, everything is sped along, and Draco struggles to remain upright through the pain. </p><p>***</p><p>Six hours later, night has fallen and Draco’s contractions won’t let up.</p><p>They fall one after another, leaving little reprieve from the pain, but at his healer’s direction he tries to remain moving. </p><p>At the tail end of a particularly brutal contraction, the healer arrives once more to check him and Draco wants nothing more than to scream, the healer's breach adding more pain to an already sensitive area. </p><p>“Draco, you’re fully dilated and ready to deliver. When your body tells you to, I want you to push.”</p><p>“Hermione, I don’t want to do this anymore. Please make it stop.” he cried, “I can’t do this without Harry. Where’s Harry?”</p><p>“Ron’s doing what he can love. You can do this.”</p><p>***</p><p>Just past midnight, Draco is exhausted.</p><p>For the last two hours, he’s been pushing, moving positions often, trying to find comfort in the most uncomfortable of times.</p><p>“Good job,” Healer Mitchell tells him as he finishes a contraction, “your baby is almost here.”</p><p>Openly crying he looks up from his crouching position to Hermione laying in front of him clutching his hands.</p><p>“Shh, shh, love you’re doing so good Draco,” she says, holding him close, “you’re almost -“</p><p>Her eyes dart to the door and Draco wants nothing more than to turn, but he can’t. Before he can even ask her what’s happening, she’s up, letting go of his hands.</p><p>As his next contraction starts, firm, callused hands grab his and he looks up to see Harry where Hermione has been just moments before.</p><p>“Harry.”</p><p>“I’m sorry I’m late.”</p><p>“Alright Draco I’m going to need you to push.”</p><p>With Harry finally there, he summons every last bit of energy he has and pushes.</p><p>“Great job, you’re crowning, one big push more and your baby will be here.”</p><p>Struggling, Draco pushes, feeling fire and pain until suddenly there’s nothing left and a piercing cry fills the room.</p><p>***</p><p>They waste no time on clean up, instead spending the few moments they have with their baby, fully present.</p><p>“We didn’t have time to pick a name.” Harry thinks aloud.</p><p>“James.” He decides. “I know that was always a choice for you. James Ronald Potter.”</p><p>“Ronald?”</p><p>“Ron’s the only reason you were here to meet him, I think that earns him a title.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry Draco. I’m sorry I wasn’t here longer, I’m sorry we don’t get more time with him.”</p><p>“You’re here and we’ve got right now, let’s just appreciate what we do have.”</p><p>With that they invite the family to meet their son, passing him from Aunt to Grandmother and on, pretending that they can’t hear Jame’s breath becoming more and more laboured.</p><p>***</p><p>At 6:41 am, nearly six hours after he had made his entrance into the world James stopped breathing.</p><p>***</p><p>With lots of tears and many goodbyes, Harry carries his son to the nursery where he will lie until they can arrange his burial.</p><p>Inside the room, they dress him and place a little pink bracelet on his wrist, indicating his next steps.</p><p>With a heavy heart, Harry tears himself from his son to head back to the only person more important: his husband.</p><p>***</p><p>Inside his room, Draco is a mess. </p><p>His eyes had long gone dry, yet he couldn’t stop crying. Everything hurt and he just wanted to curl up and forget.</p><p>Joining him on the bed, Harry wrapped his arms around his husband.</p><p>“I’m not doing it again Harry.” he sobbed, “we tried three times. I can’t do it again.”</p><p>“Shh. We never have to do it again.”</p><p>“But you deserve a family.”</p><p>“Draco, you’re all the family I need. We don’t need a baby.” Harry cried into his shoulder, “We tried that and two miscarriages and James later, I don’t want you to hurt like that again, I don’t want to feel like that again.”</p><p>“Ok.”</p><p>Together they lay in silence, breathing together, until a realization hit Draco, “Do you have to go back to your mission?”</p><p>“No. I’m not going back.”</p><p>“Someone’s got it covered?”</p><p>“No, I’m done with the force. I quit. I’ve missed so much since we got married, hell I almost missed our son’s entire life. I’m done.”</p><p>“Alright... Ok.”</p><p>With a soft kiss, Harry cuddles in closer to his husband intent on never letting him go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry. This isn’t a happy story, but it keep writing itself and I had to work my way through it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>